Thank You
by Anime-Addict-no-1
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving! What are you thankful for? What are our countries thankful for? I was trying out a new style of writing so it may not be as well as I wanted it to be.


**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everybody. Be thankful for everything there is in this world and be sure to eat plenty! I just really wanted to post a story for Thanksgiving and I've always just wanted to write a fanfiction with lines. That might not have made any sense. I wanted to see how well this was.**

_**I do not own Hetalia.**_

* * *

Thank You

.

_Thank you Germany for helping me when I needed to be saved._

_Thank you bruder for taking care of me as a child._

_Thank you very much China for taking me in and caring for me._

_Thanks Iggs for caring for me as a child even though I left you._

_Thank you Elizabeth for ruling the people with kindness and being accepting._

_Thank you Japan for being my younger brother and being with me even today._

_Thank you Joan D'Arc for fighting for me._

_Thank you Ukraine for giving me this scarf._

_Thank you tomato lover for caring for me as a child._

_Thank you Romano for giving me someone to care about and love._

_Thank you Netherlands for being my big brother and letting me be with you._

_Thank you Belgium for always cheering me up with your happy attitude._

_Thank you Hungary for listening to my music and helping me fight Prussia during the Silesia War._

_Thank you Austria for treating me well when we were married and stayed close to me after we divorced._

_Thank you bruder for taking me in even when you were suffering as well._

_Thank you Liechtenstein for helping through the years with your kindness and caring for me even when you are in trouble as well._

_Like, thank you for, like being my friend Liet and, like, not yelling at me when I beat you in chess._

_Thank you brother for understanding that I can't rely on you all the time and I have to make new friends. _

_Thank you brother for letting me be your wife so we can be one forever._

_Thank you mother… for leaving me your land… so I can uncover more … about you._

_Thank you Cyprus for letting me look after you and believe in you._

_Thank you Turkey for recognizing me as a nation even though no one else will._

_Thank you Kumasaki for knowing that I'm here._

_Thank you owner for not getting mad at me whenever I forget your name._

_Thank you Canada for never yelling at me or getting mad when I mix you up for America._

_Thank you for being my brothers and letting me drink._

_Thank you puffin for being my friend._

_Thank you kid for taking care of me even when I didn't really talk all that nice to ya._

_Thank you for calling me big brother even if you didn't want to._

_Thank you Finland for not being scared of me and running away from Denmark with me._

_Thank you for Christmas so everyone can be together._

_Thank you Poland for helping me and sticking with me after I was taken by Russia._

_Thank you Finland for trusting me to take care of you after running away from Denmark with Sweden._

_Thank you Sealand for being my friend even though I'm small too._

_Thank you England for being my big brother and taking care of me._

_Thank you China for being my teacher and helping me._

_Thank you Aniki and Japan for letting me be with you._

_Thank you England for letting me be a part of your country and the last to leave._

_Thank you my grandchildren for remembering your great grandfather._

_Thank you my grandchildren for staying strong and not forgetting your grandfather._

_Thank you Holy Rome for painting with me and letting me play with you when we could._

_Thank you Chibitalia for letting me watch you and let me have a parting gift before I left._

_Thank you Old Fritz and to you for not forgetting me and still believe in the awesome me._

* * *

**A/N: I don't know whether or not to be proud or disappointed of this. Please tell me what you think so I know what I might have done wrong or great on. It was kind of hard for some of the characters to find what they would be thankful for and before I know it it was sort of emotional to me. If I was a reader and read this I would be tearing up but that's just me. (I'm very emotional and cry easily). If you review I would be very happy to know what you think about this. Thank you if you read this to the end. -^^-**

**Please Review!~**

* * *

If you wanted to know who was talking I put a list here:

Italy  
Germany  
Japan  
America  
England  
China  
France  
Russia  
Romano  
Spain  
Belgium  
Netherlands  
Austria  
Hungary  
Liechtenstein  
Switzerland  
Poland  
Ukraine  
Belarus  
Greece  
Turkey  
Cyprus  
Canada  
Kumajiro  
Cuba  
Denmark  
Iceland  
Puffin  
Norway  
Sweden  
Finland  
Lithuania  
Estonia  
Latvia  
Sealand  
Taiwan  
Korea  
Hong Kong  
Grandpa Rome  
Germania  
Chibitalia  
Holy Roman Empire  
Prussia (save the best for last)


End file.
